All Over Again
by Vaazirath
Summary: Some Spoliers/M!Byleth- After each route Byleth would be sent back to the beginning, right where he meets the house leaders. But now he has memories of each route he took, maybe he can actually save them? Put a stop to the useless war, and go after the real enemies. Saving the children is his goal... Can he stop the changes?
1. We Meet Once Again

_"Yet we have the power to scale the walls between us, that's how we win!"_

_\--_

_"When people reach out to eachother, there are no need for gods. Rhea your rain of tertiary ends here."_

_\--_

_"Mother... You're here..."_

_\--_

_"El.."_

"I see you're awake once again, Byleth."

A voice said, a female sitting on her thrown. Her hand against her cheek. Green hues staring at the male who starred back at her with blue hues.

"You've been sleeping for a while... I wonder why? Is it because of the constant reversal of time?"

She thought tapping her cheek, casting her gaze away to the darkness.

"You remember don't you? After every awaking, you remember more and more... Slowly.. but it only felt like a dream."

Sothis sat back and switch her crossed legs, inspecting the male before her, as he seemed to be lost in thought, trying to remember each and every dream... Or at least what he thought was a dream.

Byleth looked up to her giving a slight nod. He did indeed remember. The school, the children, the fight, the picking of sides...

A shodow casted over his eyes... The death of every single person. He had killed them... They had to kill eachother...

Sothis gave a frown, he was becoming over turned with emotions...

"Now, now... Don't cry Byleth... Maybe we can save them is time. Why else would time set you back here, set you before everything happens?"

The male looked up at her, slightly rubbed the corner of his eye, he gave a determined look.

"Right, now, you gatta wake up-"

Blue hues opened, staring at a ceiling. A noise to the side made him move, and a familiar face was shown to him. Jeralt. His father. Not dead this time, and hopefully he won't let him die ever.

"Hey kid- what the.." The older man was stunned as the blue haired male had suddenly rushed up and hugged him, squeezing almost, not wanting to let him go.

"That's new... I've never seen you act like this before." His father said, with a gentle smile adorning his lips, as he placed a hand on his head.

Byleth's lips quivered slightly, before he closed his eyes and took a step back shaking his head, now a bit embarrassed.

Jeralt gave a small chuckle by his actions, "Come on kid-"

"Sir!" Another mercenary had called to them, "We seem to have company-"

He was cut off as Byleth suddenly ran out of the room in a hurry.

"Whoa... What's up with him?" He questioned.

"I'm not sure myself... He's never acted like this.."

\--

Three children where standing over to the side with other mercenaries. Yellow, red and blue. Talking about needed help as they were being chased by bandits, well at least the other two where, the one in yellow wasn't saying much.

Byleth already knew why, because he was running away to begin with..

Claude... Dimitri... Edelgard... He walked over to them, glancing at the three of them carefully.

"Hey well, we need some help and-" Claude paused as Byleth put his hand up, and gave a nod.

"But I haven't-"

The male walked to them giving a small smile, "I know what's going on.." He said, clenching his hands slightly as he doesn't "know" them yet.


	2. To Leave or Stay

Byleth had taken his sword out as the ground of bandits made their way to the village they were staying at.

He glanced to his left, the prince stood there, and to his right the princess and behind him the scheming Almyrin prince.

And now it was time to fight them off.

His hand moved pointing them to a direction, the children followed the instructions given.

The Blue Prince went forward, so did the Red Princess. The mercenary moved as well, attacking the one closest to them.

Pulling his sword back charging at the bandit, sticking at him. Byleth gritted his teeth, clenching the hilt of his sword. Right, his strength is gone each time he does this.

He looked back at Claude telling him to come forward and attack the bandit.

The darker skin toned boy gave a nod and made his way forward, drawing his bow string back. "Sorry bud."

His arm stopped at a notch and he let the arrow fly, right into the man's chest, causing blood to spill out from the wound, making him fall to the ground.

Byleth stared at the corpse infront of him, biting down on his lips quickly looking away, the memories keep wanting to crawl back to him, reminding him of the choices.

Giving a soft sigh, glaring at the bandit leader as they made their advances towards them.

Once again the man lead them closer to the leader to chase them off.

\--

Finally they were at the leader.

"Hey! you with the blank stare! Out of the way!" He yelled, charging at him. Byleth moved out of the way, before countering with a swing of his sword, harming the man.

Then Edelgard was the next to attack, causing the man to fall back. Byleth stood near Edelgard, holding out his sword still.

"He's down, its okay." The princess said, her hand placing on his back. But as she said that the leader jumped up, and charged at them.

But Byleth knew, he was ready. Changing back and shoving the man away.

"Geh...Let's get out of here!" He called and ran off with the remaining bandits in tow.

"Hey! Everything okay?" Claude called, jogging his way over to the two, the prince made his way there too.

"No one is to badly hurt correct?" The blonde asked.

"No, we are perfectly fine." Edelgard said, looking at Byleth.

"How did you know?" The question floated between the three, though it wasn't answered.

"We have come to help-... Wait where did they go?"

Jeralt gave a groan, "Why him..."

\--

"JERALT! IT'S YOU!"

Alois a old friend of his father, making his way over to them. However, Byleth had other plans.

His arms went up and he stood between the two. "No, father will not go, I will not allow him to go." Byleth gave a slight glare at him.

Alois paused. Jeralt gave a sigh and pulled Byleth back away from them, into a private one on one talk.

"Kid, what has gotten into you? You're... acting well more stange then normal."

"He'll want to go to the monestary with him. But I will not allow you to Father..." The son gave a frown and looked away. He couldn't allow him to go there and die..

"Just, keep being a mercenary! Or go into retirement!" The male said, pain was eitched into his face. So many emotions was being given to Jeralt at once that he doesn't know how to respond to his son.

"I... ah..." He started, rubbing the back of his neck.

\--

Byleth stared at the ground. Jeralt ended up going with them, he said he wasn't going to join, but he still followed. He was talking to Alois a bit further ahead while the other three children walked with him.

"Have you been to the Monestary before?" Dimitri asked, as he seemed to know about it.

"It's Fóldan in a nutshell. The good and the bad." Claude said with a smirk.

"Like it or not, we'll be there soon enough.."

Byleth looked at them, Edlgard has been planning sense before this, it'll be hard to convince her to stop... Claude wants peace between everyone and Dimitri...

Hm.. he want's the same. So the first step is probably to stop Edlgard... And get her to see the error of her ways and hopefully put her down the right path.

\--

He stared at the large window waiting for the Archbishop to arrive. He looked at Jeralt who was always negative about this place.

"Please father... You should leave this place..." Byleth insisted, "This is no place for you, I'm grateful for everything you've done for me, but please... I'm begging you to leave..."

Jeralt stared at him, wondering what had gotten into his once emotionless child. Should he really just leave..? But he is so instant...

What to do...


	3. A Glimpse of Hope

The out burts of the kid who used to be so quiet and hardly gave any emotion, was an unexpected start. Jeralt had his words stuck in his throat as he was very persistent on have him leave, not allowing him to stay here as well. While it wasn't the goal to really come back to the monestary, he also didn't want to leave his child behind. Though he supposed he was old enough to make decisions by himself...

The light brown haired man stood in an unsure position, a hand rubbing the back of his neck, eyes casting away from his child. Face turned to the side as if trying to hide the unsure feelings the boiled into his body. While thoughts ran in his mind about what to do, another became the most prominent out of them all.

"Why do you not want me to stay here?" He asked, voice laced with uncertainty and need of clarity as to why he was so insistent. Why was he so eager to keep him out of here?

Byleth stared at him, teeth biting down on his bottom lip. Hues casted downward from his father. Should he be allowed to tell him? Will he even believe him? Turning his head a few degrees to the side, he caught a glips of Sothis staring at him, floating in the air. A frown upon her lips.

_'It's probably best not to tell him that he will meet his end by the end of the year...'_

The ghostly goddess said, giving no help to the struggling boy.

With thoughts clouding his mind, he kept thinking the best tactic to go at this problem that ensued. Without telling him he dies, without slipping up about the future. He brought his hand to his chin thinking, the iconic thinking stance.

But, it was cut short when Rhea and Seteth came in the area they were in, giving the Professor some panic as to what to say to his father and not letting Rhea let him stay.

"Hello, and welcome to the monestary." The soft spoken and kind voiced archbishop said, giving a slight bow to them. Her hues turned to Jeralt, her smile never leaving her lips.

"Jeralt, it's been to long."

"It has indeed, I'm sorry for not saying anything these past years." With a hand over his chest he gave an apologetic bow to her, though it really didn't seem sincere as Byleth noted through the times he's seen it.

"I have a proposal for you-" She started, but Byleth had moved forward standing a little bit closer to the green haired adults and further from his father.

"Please, I'd would like it if you didn't ask him to stay." The words slipped out on its own as he stared at them. Seteth looked about ready to beat him with the glare he gave for interrupting Rhea

"I will work at the monestary, but please allow my father to do as he please and not be bound to this place." The blue haired male gave a bow to the female, one hand in front of his stomach and the other behind his back. Silence ensued, causing much discomfort to Byleth.

\--

Byleth followed behind Jeralt as they walked to the exit of the large place, he felt uneasy. His father didn't say a word to him, and-

The male stopped abruptly almost running into the other, staring slightly up at him, wanting to hide in a hole but resisting the urge to. "Father..?" He started out softly, almost failing him to speak them out.

"Are you sure you'll be okay kid? Being here around all these new things... without me?" Worry and concern hinted throughout his words, he was still on the fence, not wanting to leave him alone with this.

A gentle smile formed on Byleth's lips as he grabbed his father's hand squeezing it with reassurance. The smile and touch had caught Jeralt off guard, having never seen him show so much emotion. Staring at the kid for a moment but smiled back.

"I see, well I'll be on my way, if you need anything don't hesitate to reatched out."

The father's hand was placed on blue hair, ruffling it gently. Byleth gave a small laugh. "I will, now don't worry about me. Just don't die out there." He gave a look at him.

"Ah, you know me, I'm not one to go die so easily." He waved and started leaving.

With his hand falling back to his side he frowned at the words, before shaking his head and went off to go to Rhea just as the monestary gave off a ring.

\--

The normal task was given, to talk to the three house leaders and their members. Blue Lions, their leader Dimitri. Black Eagles, their leader Edelgard. Golden Deer, their leader Claude.

Byleth was lost in thought as he walked around the few places he could go, the class rooms and the other large room. He could see the students all taking to eachother. They were all so happy and go lucky, well at least a majority of them. Then there is Felix the grouch, he might as well fill in for each house as that.

The Professor stood in the yard outside the classrooms. Claude was standing outside his classroom and Dimitri was on the others next to the trees.

Claude had his hands behind his head as he watched the male standing there lost in thought, what in the world was he doing? It didn't seem like he's talk to any of them yet. Welp, if the professor wasn't gunna come to him, he was gunna go over first. Well, at least that's his thought, but soon relized that Dimitri had the same idea.

"Heyyy your princeliness!" The yellow cape leader said, slinging his arm around the blue leader. "Guess great minds think alike huh? The Professor seems kinda weird, he's just standing there.."

Claude waved his hand infront the the very droned out male who hasn't given any indication that they were now standing in front of him. Claude rose an eyebrow at this, geezus, how in the world is he that out of it.

"Claude, please, don't be rude to the new Professor, it's probably a lot to take in, being a mercenary then suddenly turned into a teacher." The blonde said, looking to the tan leader, not seeming to do anything about the arm around him.

"Ah you say that, but he seemed to be very aware of the situation from earlier, with the bandits, we didn't even get to explain and there he went off to get rid of them." Claude has always been on to be acutely aware of people always watching them and knowing something is not right.

"Well, you do have a point there..." Dimitri stated, placing his fingers around his chin, thinking abouabout what had transpired. "He did seem to know what was going on, as well as when the leader had gotten back up before anyone relize he would..."

The two were caught up in talking to eachother about the teacher in front of them, they didn't realize he was staring at them. Byleth had a smile formed on his lip, small and subtle. Them talking to eachother made his non beating heart swell with happiness. Tears wanted to claw their way out, but he shook his head slightly, not allowing them too.

He can cry in happiness some other time. But now he had to think of what to do about the houses... He wanted to try to tell Rhea if he could teach all three of the houses, with the help of Hennaman and Manuela, but then there is the mock battles. This is hard to think of.

"Claude, Dimitri." Byleth suddenly spoke, surprising the two boys still thinking he was still lost in thought.

"Oh, welcome back to the land of the living Teach." Claude smirked, placing his hands behind his head, leaning back.

"Hello Professor, we noticed you were spacing out so we came to talk to you, but it seems like we ended up talking to eachother then to you.. My apologies." He frowned shaking his head at his lack of focus.

"Did you wanna get to know more of the Golden Deers?" Claude said.

"Or the Blue Lions?" Dimitri added.

"Or what about the Black Eagles?" A new voice came from behind, "You two seemed to been taken by the Professor."

"Ah, hello Edelgard." The clank of the armor gave a sound as he bowed slightly.

"Now we have the princess and the prince. Fun."

Edelgard came to stand near Claude as she faced the new teacher. Her head tilted slightly at his expression, he was surprised for a moment before the expression went back to neutral.

_'I wanted to walk with you..' _

Edelgards words clung to him as her face shifted to her older one that was covered in dirt, blood and bruises. But hopefully... he can change it, change the war, change this fight all together... Please, he doesn't want to choose anymore.

The four stood around, talking, about their houses, who was who, what they did, what they were good at. Byleth already knew all of this, but he let them talk, smiling gently, letting this new memory sink into his mind. This gave him hope that he can change their future. Hope that this senseless war doesn't have to turn out the way it did. A future where they can all walk together in making the world better.


End file.
